Modern guided munitions commonly incorporate different types of components having generally cylindrical outer geometries, such as electromagnetic interference suppressor cores (e.g., ferrite beads) and hardline connections (e.g., cryogenic gas lines). During assembly of the guided munition, the cylindrical components are mounted within the munition's casing or shell adjacent other fabricated components. The mounting means utilized to retain a given cylindrical component in a desired position within the guided munition preferable does so in a highly secure manner to ensure that the component does not become dislodged or displaced when subjected to considerable loading conditions that occur during munition operation; e.g., high shock loads that occurring during munition launch and considerable centrifugal forces that may occur during munition flight of non-roll stabilized munition. Adhesives have traditionally been utilized to bond cylindrical components to the interior of the munition's shell, to a munition's bulkhead, or to another internal structure provided within the munition's shell. However, the usage of adhesives often requires surface cleaning and curing processes that add undesired complexity and delay to the overall munition assembly process. In addition, high strength, high temperature, industrial-grade adhesives may outgass and release caustic chemicals into the munition's interior over time, which can potentially interfere with proper operation of the munition.
To overcome the above-described limitations associated with adhesive mounting, mounting hardware can be utilized to secure cylindrical components in a desired position. Spring clips, for example, provide a relatively simple, low cost, and easy to use means of retaining a cylindrical component in a desired position. Advantageously, a spring clip can secure a cylindrical component without the usage of adhesives or additional hardware by exerting a circumferential clamping force on the exterior of the cylindrical component. However, the spring clip itself must typically be mounted to an internal structure within the guided munition. The spring clips can be adhesively bonded to internal structure of the guided munition; however, this presents essentially the same drawbacks as does bonding the cylindrical component directly to the internal structure. Fasteners are commonly utilized to mechanically secure spring clips in place; however, the usage of fasteners adds undesired cost, complexity, and part count to the guided munition. Furthermore, in the case of threaded fasteners, the formation of mating threads within the munition's internal structure adds further complexity to the fabrication process and, in certain cases, may be prohibited by spatial restrictions. As a still further disadvantage, the mechanical fastening of spring clips to a munition's internal structure is generally not amenable to automation and consequently increases human touch requirements during the assembly process.
It would thus be desirable to provide embodiments of a spring clip retention system suitable for reliably securing a generally cylindrical component within a desired position (e.g., adjacent another fabricated component) within a guided munition without the usage of fasteners or adhesives. It would further be desirable if such a spring clip retention system could also be utilized to mount generally cylindrical components within other platforms including, for example, motor vehicles. Ideally, embodiments of such a spring clip retention system would be relatively compact, lightweight, and inexpensive to produce, and would readily permit removal and repositioning of the generally cylindrical component on an as-needed basis. It would also be desirable to provide embodiments of a guided munition including such a spring clip retention system. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and this Background.